


Morning Coffee

by vernoope



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, the married life of verkwan, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernoope/pseuds/vernoope
Summary: "Watching Seungkwan's chest move according to his breathing, he couldn't help but think that he was beautiful in ways he might never be able to explain."
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is an english translation of one of my oldest works in this fandom (i wrote this in 2016 omg im so old), if you want to read the original here's the link: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/morning-coffee-5948396
> 
> anyways this is pure fluff because im a sucker for them 
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> edit: now with a viet translation made by HaileyHua! https://heartofsin.wordpress.com/2020/11/27/verkwan-morning-coffee/

The sun shyly illuminated the room through the white curtains, its rays were not strong enough to wake the boy sleeping in the double bed, however, they brightened the room so that the scene resembled a painting. The white walls with a few hanging pictures and bookshelves seemed to help compose the beauty of the minimalist environment, where the focus was on the messy bed in the center.

Hansol watched the room leaning against the door, his bare feet in contact with the cold wood floor did not bother him, and even if a light breeze came through the window, he did not feel the need to put on a blouse. The boy calmly took a sip of the coffee he was holding, after all, it was a Saturday morning. It was not normal for Hansol to be up so early, much less before the one who slept in that bed, so he felt entitled to enjoy every second without haste. There was no need for that.

The boy walked to the bed with light steps, he had no intention of waking the sleeper and carefully sat on the edge of the bed while drinking some more of his coffee. Hansol never understood romantic comedies and their morning scenes, they were so superficial and unreal, there was no logic in the way the good guys in the movies always looked impeccable in the mornings. However, in a way, the boy could understand the feeling that these characters felt when looking at those they loved as soon as they woke up.

Hansol watched the boy wrapped in the white sheets, his bare back had small freckles and spots, which he loved to think of as stars that made up the entire universe that was Seungkwan. Last night, before sleeping, Hansol had kissed each one of them while the boy laughed in embarrassment, saying things that he did not pay attention to due to sleep. Watching Seungkwan's chest move according to his breathing, he couldn't help but think that he was beautiful in ways he might never be able to explain.

The sunlight illuminated Seungkwan's hair so that the red gained contrast in the white of the bed, the messy strands left the boy's forehead exposed and spread awkwardly across the pillow. Hansol laughed softly, if Seungkwan knew he was being watched in that state, he would possibly be mad at him. Perhaps he would never understand that Hansol cared little about beauty products, hairstyles and makeup, the boy's beauty went beyond physical things. 

Seungkwan was beautiful for the way he laughed with his body and soul, without controlling the brightness that took over his being and brighten the people around him. He also had beauty in his way of looking at the world, always full of feelings and meanings that only Hansol could understand, as a language that only the two of them in the whole world could speak. It was all the little details that made the boy so endearing in the other's eyes, preventing his body from turning to someone other than Seungkwan.

For Hansol, the boy was like a safe haven, so nothing and no one in the world felt more like one than Boo Seungkwan. Sometimes, the boy did not believe in how lucky he was to be able to call the other his, but moments like this when Seungkwan slept peacefully in the bed they shared were constant reminders that this was all real.

Putting the empty cup on the nightstand, Hansol turned to leave the room, it was still early and Seungkwan didn't seem to want to wake up anytime soon, it would be best to let him sleep. Before getting up, he left a kiss on the boy's forehead and, smiling, left the room.

~ * ~

Seungkwan moved lazily on the bed when the scent of mint invaded his nostrils, stretching, he gathered the courage to rise from the comfort of the sheets and meet the smell that comfortably flooded the house. The empty bed was strange for the boy used to being the first to wake up, for Seungkwan, the morning routine was always the same, with few variations in the schedule. He was already used to Hansol's laziness, as well as his attempts to not get out of bed so early or even holding Seungkwan with legs and arms, preventing him from leaving. 

Just thinking about Hansol made him smile and cover his face with the sheets, even after years together, Seungkwan never got used to the feeling that invaded every inch of his body when he thought of the boy. It wasn't the anxiety of dating someone or even the butterflies in the stomach anymore, the feeling was already something different, even much like this morning. Comfortable and peaceful, safe and at the same time full of meaningful things that only the two understood. 

"Ah, did you wake up before my surprise?"

Hansol's voice made the boy get up and sit on the bed, dropping the covers and exposing his bare chest. In the hands of his boyfriend, there was a tray with an improvised breakfast ㅡ by someone who barely knew how to cook ㅡ and next to two cups of tea, a yellow tulip.

"You did it?"

"Of course, who else would have done it?"

"Hansol, you barely know how to heat water on the stove"

The boy sat on the bed facing Seungkwan and, placing the tray between them, said "Okay, maybe I went to that bakery you love and bought everything" when he noticed that the other one laughed, added "But I made your mint tea the way you love it"

"Two sugar cubes?" Seungkwan asked and saw Hansol nod with his head.

He then offered his boyfriend one of the cups on the tray, which Seungkwan picked up carefully and smelled the mint before taking small sips of it. The two began to eat between small smiles and silly jokes, sometimes an occasional silence settled between them, however, it was something comfortable that neither of them saw an immediate need to break. Seungkwan used these moments to observe the boy with whom he shared a life, the way his eyes seemed to shine illuminated by the sun enchanted him. 

There, in the comfort of their bed, Seungkwan could not help thinking that the two had built their own world. A world in which it didn't take much to be happy, just a cup of coffee in the morning and each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> so i have a few other works (mostly verkwan) that i will probably translate soon, so if you enjoyed this one stay tuned for more!
> 
> thanks for reading, any comments and kudos are welcomed <3


End file.
